1. Field of the Invention
Jewelry clasps are known wherein longitudinal, end-alined bodies are connected by a tongue projecting from one body into the other body and releasably engaged, as by friction, therein. In such known jewelry clasps, difficulty is often encountered in maintaining the tongue against accidental release and escape with consequent disengagement of the clasp and possible resultant loss of the jewelry. Additionally, in some instances, the clasp structure--obviously necessarily small--was difficult to assemble, may not have been sufficiently sturdy and hence subject to wear and tear, or could not be readily manipulated for engaging or disengaging the clasp. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a jewelry clasp which avoids such undesirable factors.
2. The Prior Art
Applicant is not aware of any issued United States patent, or other prior art, disclosing the particular structure and function of the jewelry clasp shown and claimed herein; U.S. Pat. No. 147,965 being representative of the prior art known to applicant.